


Paper Houses

by Extraordinarily_larry (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Bottom Louis, Breakup, Depressed Louis, Happy Ending, Insecure Louis, Louis Has An Eating Disorder, M/M, Older Harry, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Tags to be added, Top Harry, Younger Louis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Extraordinarily_larry
Summary: “I did this for you,” louis cried, his tears cascading down his much-too-prominent cheekbones.And Harry felt like throwing up right then and there, looking at his broken lover.OrWhere Louis and Harry break up, so Louis changes himself in attempts to get Harry back, only he did more damage to himself.(Trigger warning)





	1. In this house of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This book has mentions of an eating disorder. Please do be advised that I completely understand if it’s too much to read for you. I care more about your health than reads on a book. 
> 
> If you believe a tag should be added, changed or removed. Please let me know immediately via commenting.
> 
> I wish you all well.♡
> 
> (this work has not been betaed so my apologies for any mistakes you may see)

**

It felt like several months had gone by since he’d last seen Harry, but in reality it was only one.

Since then he lost himself, not being the lively lad he once was. His motivation for everything had long gone as well, to him there wasn’t a point; his better half left him.

There wasn’t a single day that went by where he wasn’t thinking of his once-lover, and he wondered if Harry was doing the same about him.

Everything he looked at seemed like a reminder of Harry, and it didn’t help much that some of his items were left behind; whether that be accidental or not.

So he now sat in his dark-lighted apartment thinking of his best friend who he now lost over a dumb fight.

 

“Louis, you have to understand that I can’t just cancel another trip!” Harry shouted, not understand why his boyfriend was being so argumentative; perhaps it was jealousy, after all he would be in America for a substantial amount of time.

“I get that, but I don’t understand why you have to be there almost an entire month?,” Louis cried back, getting frustrated with this entire fight - if you could even call it that.

An eye-roll from Harry is what happened next, “ I already told you this, it’s for a writing session for the album.”

“A three week writing session? Yeah, who’s ever heard of that.” The snarky reply came from Louis, who only wish he’d just stop talking before things begin to go downwards; however people have always said that he wasn’t good at biting-his-tongue.

“Sounds like you don’t trust me,” Harry laughed, waiting for Louis to reply with something that made absolutely no sense at all; but it never came. Instead he got an answer neither of them were expecting.

“Maybe I don’t.”

After that statement (which was entirely false but happened in the spur of the moment), Harry had been so upset and hurt that he’d packed a few bags and left.

 

Louis had been in such distress since then, so much that he believed the true reason Harry left was because maybe he wasn’t good enough for Harry.

Therefore he began to pick out all of his flaws that he believed he had and studied to change them, make himself better for Harry.

But in truth that was only doing more harm than good.

Maybe a week into changing himself, he began to suspect that maybe it was his appearance that caused all of this, which in terms sparked the thought of it all being because his weight.

With that in mind he began to change his diet, completely bypassing any unnecessary snacks and discarding lunch completely.

When he didn’t see any difference, he then began only eat breakfast, making sure that it was healthy; usually a fruit.

Another thing that happened is that he began to work-out more excessively, spending an exhausting amount of hours to burn off any unnecessary calories.

Because of the extreme measures he was taking, it caused him to lose a substantial amount of weight; despite already being five pounds underweight.

..

The awaited three weeks had soon turned to a month, which turned into two months and no sign of Harry at all.

Louis had now lost just about thirty-pounds and was on the verge of being classified as severely underweight. Despite that being a major change, Louis was still not satisfied, frankly; he didn’t believe Harry would be either.

So he went on with his so-called diet, in hopes that when Harry finally did return he’d be just perfect for his lover.

..

As time went on he hasn’t heard a single thing about or from Harry, believing that maybe he was never coming back. That alone had him feeling more depressed than he usually was.

Them kind-hearted man has helped fight his demons before, and he could only hope that he’d be there again. He knows it’s selfish to say, but Louis needs him, his other half; Harry.

His sorrow thoughts became interrupted by a knock on the door. Clambering off the couch and sombering towards the front door.

Expecting to be met with the postman or one of his neighbors, Louis opened the door, instead coming face-to-face with the man who left him; Harry.

“Hey.., I was wondering if you wanted me to get the rest of my stuff or not,” he stated, his facial expression turning into one of concern when he noticed how sickly his once lover looked, but Louis believed that was a look of disgust.

“Oh if you want to,” Louis shivered. He was always cold nowadays, combined with the malnutrition and the gone-warmth of Harry. 

Harry gulped, “Can we talk? Please..”

After mild hesitation (for whatever reason), Louis invited Harry inside. He could see how different Harry had changed within the past month that he was gone. The younger looked absolutely stunning, unlike yourself, Louis thought.

Harry too was noticing the same, how Louis looked entirely different as well, but it wasn’t in a good way. His collarbones were poking out profusely, the same for his cheek bones; his face now looking hollow. 

He could tell by the fabric that Louis was wearing an extra small, but yet it looked entirely too large on him.

The plastered on smile was another sign that Louis wasn’t alright. And he feared that he was the cause of this.

Harry bit his lip anxiously, “So.. how are you?”

“I’m great,” Louis smiled. Oh the irony of it all. Deep down he knew he was anything but.

With a breath, Harry moved closer towards Louis, reaching out to put his hand on the younger’s. “Lou, please, be honest. How are you really doing?”

At that question, Louis began to cry; no, sob. He hadn’t been asked that question in such a long time, mostly because he had isolated himself from everyone.

“I don’t know anymore, that’s the thing.”


	2. We make our love out of stacks of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former couple discuss everything that has happened over that past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months..
> 
>  
> 
> Stay strong, I love you all!
> 
> (Please excuse any mistakes made in this chapter)

A wave of silence endured after Louis’ last statement, neither of them (mainly Harry) knowing how to proceed after that. Just by the one simple sentence, he could tell how much Louis had become broken because of him; something he had never meant to happen.

Fresh tears were glossed over Louis’ eyes, an unreal laugh was heard from him as the younger wipes at his eyes. “I shouldn’t be crying, how fucking pathetic am I?” 

Harry breathed heavily, “Lou, baby, you’re not pathetic and it’s okay to cry. It’s another sign of showing that you’re strong, honest.”

“Don’t feel like I am.” And Harry couldn’t tell if he meant physically or emotionally, probably the latter.

But physically was a problem too, because he hadn’t had nearly enough nutrition as he should have, thus making him weak in that field as well.

“You are babe, I promise. You went through something hard, whether the be a breakup, the loss of someone, or both in our case. It’s those hardships that make you stronger.”

At that Louis completely broke down; Harry not knowing much how to react in that situation, other than comforting the younger lad in his arms.

However, holding his baby felt different this time. Maybe it was because of how Louis’ bones were so prominent now, or how he could feel his ribs jutting out.

“I love you,” whispered Harry. 

And there was the silence once more, feeling as if it was suffocating the two. Louis began to self-consciously shift away from Harry, fearing the older would be able to feel how big he was.

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Asked Harry, clearly noticing a change with the younger. Shaking his head, Louis mumbled a quick “nothing” and left, rushing down the hallway and into the bathroom.

From there he began to strip, staring at himself in the wall sized mirror. He didn’t even acknowledge that Harry had followed him, nor did he want to at this point.

Once the younger began to strip, Harry was about to leave - knowing this wasn’t technically something he should see; but he didn’t. Because as soon as Louis took his top off, he felt dumbstruck over all the damage he had clearly done to his lover.

He had known that Louis had dropped a ton of weight, but now actually seeing it felt unreal. He felt like crying himself at how destroyed Louis was.

He also knew how prominent Louis’ ribs and hips had become, especially if you could feel them. But now, standing there and actually seeing how prominent they were felt like an entirely different view.

Crossing over the threshold and into Louis’ room, he stood behind the younger and wrapped his arms around him; evidently surprising him.

“You know I don’t need help,” Louis softly spoke, so soft that it was barely heard by Harry. “I’m perfectly fine the way I am, just need to lose a bit of weight.”

He was almost reluctant to pull Louis away from the mirror, not knowing how he would react; but he knew he needed to do it. If he was going to try and get Louis on the path of recovery, he was going to have to take action - regardless of whether Louis wanted him to or not.

So with that in mind, he carefully pulled the younger lad away and out of the room. It was like Louis must’ve been in a type of trance, because he was just now realizing that Harry was in the room with him.

“Baby, lets get something to eat,” stated Harry. Immediately Louis shook himself out of Harry’s grasp and walked away from him, sitting down on the couch they were previously on. “Not hungry.”

With a sigh, Harry went into the kitchen anyways to prepare something light for the younger to eat. He knew that he’d refuse and say he wasn’t hungry, but he also needed to be healthy, and truthfully; he wasn’t.

However, once he went into the kitchen and saw there was barely anything in Louis’ pantry, cupboard or refrigerator; he knew that was something he was also going to fix.

Opting to go with some avocados (that were left on the counter) and cashews, he made a small, but decently sized plate, carrying it out to the younger curled up on the couch.

“I know you said you’re not hungry, but please at least try and eat some of this. You don’t even have to eat it all, just 3 bites of each minimum.” 

For a moment Louis stared blankly at the plate, contemplating what he was going to do. What Harry do something if he refused to eat it? He had never mentioned anything about it, but it could still be a surprise.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he picked up a piece of avocado, carefully studying it in his hands. Shaking hands lifted it to his mouth yet dropped the piece of fruit instead. He just couldn’t do it. 

Louis felt Harry wipe away his tears and kiss him, followed by wrapping him into his arms. “We just have to take it one step at a time, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know when the next update will be.


End file.
